


It's Always Been You

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I needed a little bit of angst in my life, Lena is DEFINITELY in love with Kara, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Supercorp endgame, and is with Mike, but Kara is oblivious, kara is in love with mike, no powers au, or is she?, slowburn, the Alex and Lena brotp we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Lena has been in love with her best friend, Kara, for as long as she can remember, but Kara is in love with Mike. When Lena learns that Mike is going to propose to Kara, Lena is heartbroken and decides she needs to move on. But will Lena's distance and new relationship be the push Kara needs to realize her feelings for Lena?





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the angst train, woot-woot!

   You’d think she’d be used to it by now, that constricting feeling in her chest whenever Kara talked about Mike, or whenever she saw them together, but it always manages to catch her off guard. But it was nothing compared to what her chest was doing right now.

    "Lena?" Alex waved her hand in front of Lena's face bringing her back to the present moment, "You still in there?"

    "He's what?"  _ Please tell me she didn't say what I think she just said, please, please, please- _

__ "He's going to propose to her tonight," Alex's voice was quiet. She's known about Lena's feelings for Kara since long before Lena was even aware of them.

    Mike was going to propose to Kara tonight and Kara, sweet, beautiful, kind, Kara would no doubt say yes.

    Lena swallowed her feelings and pasted on the biggest smile she could, “Good, she’ll be over the moon. She’s been complaining about how she felt like their relationship is going nowhere, now she doesn’t need to doubt it anymore.”

    “That’s bullshit, Lena, and you know it! You can’t even properly smile, you’re grimacing.” Lena let her smile fall, and Alex softened, “I didn’t tell you this because I wanted to hurt you, I told you because I wanted you to be prepared.” Alex reached out and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, “I was also hoping that this may be the push you need to finally tell Kara.”

    Lena scoffed, “Yes, why not tell my best friend that I’ve been in love with her since college on the night that she’s supposed to be getting engaged to the man she claims is the love of her life? What could possibly go wrong there?” Alex slowly withdrew her hand and laced her hands together in her lap looking well reprimanded, and Lena sighed. “I’ve gone this long without telling her, I may as well go the rest of my life.”

    “We both know that’s no way to live, Lena.”

    “Well, it’s a good thing it’s my life then and not yours.” Lena ran her hands down her skirt, straightening out non existent wrinkles, “Now, if the only reason you stopped by was to tell me this, then you’ve done your job and you can leave now. I have a meeting with some investors I have to prepare for.”

    “There’s one more thing I have to tell you.” Alex winced at the withering look Lena shot her way, but somehow was brave enough to continue, “He wants everyone close to Kara to be there tonight… he specifically asked that you be there because you’re Kara’s best friend.”   
    Lena’s heart throbbed in her chest, “He did?” her voice cracked.

    “I’m so sorry Lena.”

    “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Alex. Tell Mike that I’ll be there. There’s nothing I would love more than to be there for Kara when all her dreams come true.” Lena could feel her throat starting to close up from the effort of keeping tears at bay, “And now I think it’s time for you to leave.”

    “Lena-”

    “Please, Alex!” it came out in a desperate cry, but Lena was too deep in her internal turmoil to be embarrassed at this moment of weakness.

     Alex stood up from the couch and made her way to the door but paused to look at Lena who was shaking with the effort of appearing composed, “I’ll see you tonight then.” She closed the door behind her, and Lena released a wracking sob.  _ Dear God, Lena, what have you gotten yourself into? _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @snowsong7664 or my SuperCorp sideblog @iwritesupercorp


End file.
